Retreat to the Heights
by Hemel Lassie
Summary: Charlie's actions in A MATTER OF PERSONAL INTEGRITY have their roots in a faith he has practiced privately for years, but hidden from his father and brother out of old habits. AU No like, no read. Revised and updated. Ch 3 changed 682007
1. Chapter 1

Retreat to the Heights

Hemel Lassie

_After his sudden resignation from Cal Sci, Charlie retreats to a cabin he has owned for some years on Mount Baldy. No one in his family knows of the cabin. Larry does, but he is safely on the ISS. Amita has not yet been told. After all, it took Superman quite a while to take Lois Lane to HIS Fortress of Solitude. Why should Math Man be any different?_

Charles Edward Eppes, late professor of Cal Sci, oft used expert by the FBI, NSA, CDC and more members of the alphabet soup of government agencies than he was allowed to tell ANYONE, sat on the rocky outcropping just outside his private little cabin up high on Mount Baldy, contemplating yet another beautiful sunset. From his high peak he had excellent views of every sunrise and sunset that wasn't shrouded in clouds or blocked by morning mists. It was one of the reasons he had chosen this spot to purchase land. Much later, he had designed and built his comfortable little bachelor's pad in the sky. From the open door of his cabin, powered by a used vegetable oil generator, his I-pod docking station stereo was playing the song by CHICAGO, when Peter Cetera was still the lead, if he recalled aright.

Charlie found himself singing along.

"_**Everybody needs a little time away**__**I heard her say**__**From each other**__****__**Even lovers need a holiday**__**Far away from each other**__****__**Hold me now**__**It's hard for me to say I'm sorry**__**I just want you to stay**__****__**After all that we've been through**__**I will make it up to you**__**I promise to**__****__**And after all that's been said and done**__**You're just a part of me I can't let go**__****__**Couldn't stand to be kept away**__**Just for a day**__**From your body**__**Wouldn't want to be swept away**__**Far away**__**From the one that I love**__****__**Hold me now**__**It is hard for me to say I'm sorry**__**I just want you to know**__**Hold me now**__**I really want to tell you I'm sorry**__**I could never let you go**__****__**After all that we've been through**__**I will make it up to you**__**I promise to**__****__**After all that's been said and done**__**You're just a part of me I can't let go**__****__**After all that we've been through**__**I will make it up to you**__**I promise to**__**"**_

When Charlie wiped tears from his eyes after the song ended, it wasn't because he was thinking of Amita, nor even of his mother who had always loved that song and the group, Chicago. He was thinking of a little girl lost, a girl that a far younger Charlie had wanted to help, and a girl he had searched for after one of Don's cases had triggered his memories of her. That girl he had never been able to find the rest of the story on. Did her life end sadly and tragically, or had someone else been there for her when he had not?

He drew much peace from the fact that THIS time, Charles Edward Eppes HAD made a difference. He had persevered against the establishment and done what he thought right and his help had made a REAL difference. Because he helped her, even if it had caused him to resign a job he had once loved with all his heart, he knew he had saved the lives of many of his (now) former students. When he had seen the sketches on the edges of her paper for his Mysteries of the Universe Contemplated in Mathematical Terms seminar, he had known this was a young woman desperately crying out for help.

The vivid sketches of a woman in infantry style fatigues wielding a sub machine gun and tossing grenades off the roof of the highest building on the Cal Sci campus while the dead and dying lay scattered below in brightly drawn colored and graphic gore had shocked and frightened him and the campus security officers he had turned them over to…after removing her identifying information. They pressured him for her personal information, but he had stood firm. She needed personal handling…and personal handling he had given her.

When she refused to go to counseling, he took that burden on himself as well. She had trusted him and been willing to see him, but only in private. Yes, he knew he was technically breaking a campus rule when he closed the door to hallway for their counseling sessions, but it was a tactic he had used frequently when his students or grad students were shy or paranoid of someone overhearing their work and theories; and, he had never been reported to the Dean before.

The professor did not even WANT to know who had reported him this time. What mattered was the fact that, even after he had explained his actions; and, Mary assured them that their private session never became inappropriate or overly familiar. Even though, she had produced documentation from both the Rabbi of the shul she had joined and the professional psychologist and psychiatrist backing up the fact that she was on meds and could safely remain in school, the board had persisted in charging Charlie with inappropriate contact with a student and called him to appear before them.

That was the action that had prompted his outraged resignation. He had perfect peace about the decision, but he knew it would shock many on the campus, his father and brother, the FBI team that was like a second family and many, many of his friends. He was not looking forward to explaining himself. He only knew his decision was final and he did not intend to change it for any one.

It truly was a matter of personal integrity. He smiled as he remembered finding amongst his papers as he closed out his office the old membership in the Northern California based Star Trek club, the U. S. S. Defiance. He hoped the words of the leader, an actual real life lawyer named Gary Scott Decker, would prove sufficient to garner some understanding from his family when they learned of his decision.

Somehow he knew his Dad would be okay with his choice. Don, though, that was a tougher nut to crack. Don would want him to stand up to the Board, have his day of court and seek vindication. Would the words written by another so long ago, serve to help Don understand that he was taking a stand, but choosing to withdraw from the fight?

It was the only choice he felt comfortable with, being, by nature, a peaceable man. He had a sword. He could and would draw it if he must, but when the so-called 'enemies' were really friends guilty only of a misunderstanding or some kind of malicious intended manipulation by the 'complainer, unidentified by request', he had no desire to draw blood in armed conflict. Against a child molester or anyone harming his loved ones, yes, he could and would do bodily harm to protect them, but against friends? Never. That was not the purpose of the Sword he called and thought of as DEFIANCE.

Part 2 of Chapter One

Charlie walked into his cabin and pulled the framed version of the Defiance Welcome Aboard, Shipmate that he had brought with him as a kind of touchstone. This was a reassurance that his stand held meaning and purpose and that the principles had strong, well nurtured roots, not only in his family heritage, but even in a recreational group like a Star Trek fan club.

The page was yellow because that was how it was printed. It did not look all that aged. The edges weren't even tattered. He had placed it in a frame just before leaving for his retreat…or was this really a strategic ADVANCE into his future. Well, time would answer that question, wouldn't it? He knew there was still a club in the Sacramento area called the USS Defiance, although he had no idea for sure who the current captain was. He knew Gary Decker was still a lawyer in the state in good standing. He wondered how time had changed his physical appearance. He had always cut a rather magnificent figure, combining his Star Trek uniform with his Scottish heritage Kilt. Charlie just might have to take time to visit Sacramento and say hello to old friends in the not too distant future.

U.S.S. _DEFIANCE, _NCC-1717-D

FLAGSHIP OF THE FOURTH FLEET

**Fleet Captain Gary ****Scott ****Decker, ****Commanding** **Officer**

Post Office Box 597777 Sacramento, CA 956XX-XX10

_**WELCOME ABOARD, SHIPMATE!**_

These can be some of the most stirring words In STARFLEET. for they signal the beginning of one of the greatest adventures available to anyone In science fiction fandom. and certainly to anyone who Is a fan of Star Trek®.

As Commanding Officer (C.O.) of the U.S.S. _Defiance, _Flagship of Region 4, STARFLEET, it is my proud duty and honor to welcome you aboard as a new or renewing member. _Defiance _Is the largest starshlp In the Region, which encompasses the States of Arizona, California, Hawaii and Nevada, with an ever-growing membership. As of the third quarter of 1994, we have In excess of 175 on our Ship's Roster. Next to the U.S.S. _Eagle_the oldest ship in STARFLEET, _Defiance_is the longest continuously-operating ship In the Region, and Is the fifth-oldest ship of the line In the Fleet, world-wide. Our slsler ship, U.S.S. _Joshua, _out of Dallas. Texas, Is the Flagship of Region 3, and our sister ship In K.A.G. is the I.K.V. _Death Angel._

_Defiance _has a proud history and tradition of leadership In fandom generally. Some of her members comprised the earliest Incarnation of Star Trek® fandom in the Central Valley of California, S.T.A.R. (Star Trek® Association for Revival) In the 1970's. In STARF1EET, _Defiance _has been a leader since she was commissioned a ship of the line In August of 1982. _Defiance _recently won Runner-Up honors as STARFLEET's 1994 Chapter of the Year. The first C.O. of _Defiance._Rob Lerman, Is now the Fleet Admiral and Commander, STARFLEET. while her second C.O., Janls Moore, Is now a Vlce-Admiral In STARFLEET and Regional Coordinator of Region 4. It Is Janls' flag which _Defianc__e _is soproud to carry as Regional Flagship.

_Defiance_ members, such as yourself, come from all walks of life, and the ship Is a living, breathing testament to what we call Gene's Dream, the bright, hopeful vision of the future so eloquently, forcefully and dynamically expressed by Gene Roddenberry in one of the greatest creations of American popular culture. Star Trek®. At the same time, _Defiance _celebrates the roots of humanity which bind us all together, and makes no apologies for acknowledging the spirit of honor, dedication and duty In the military, especially the Naval, traditions which are so often depicted In the Star Trek® television series and motion pictures. Yes, we are all embarked on a voyage of discovery, but we are not so foolish to deny, for example, the Marines' place, too.

All Ships general business meetings, by way of Illustration, are called to order by the ringing of the Ship's Bell, and all new business Is Introduced by the question, "What do you have for us this evening. Colonel?" — directed to the Officer In Charge (O. I. C.) of the Marine Strike Group (M.S.G.) aboard _Defiance, __t_he 23rd M.S.G., or "Royal Highlanders." The 23rd proudly wears the Black Watch tartan, and marches In the numerous parades which _Defiance _enters every year under both the Royal Scots and Cross of St. Andrew banners. Defiance members constanfly find themselves at various area Scots Games and Renaissance Pleasure Falres, and recently two of _Defiance's _Klingon members were knighted by Mary. Queen of Scots.

_Defiance__'__s _recognition of the historical antecedenrs of STARFLEET took on a new meaning when I was sworn In as C.O. In January of 1994. Previously. I had been appointed an honorary Legal Officer In the United States Navy Judge Advocate General (J.A.G.) Corps by the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy. Rear Admiral Thomas C. McCandry. January 1994 saw _Defiance__'s_C.O. recognized as an honorary Captain in the U.S. Navy. Also, a Naval Officer's Sword was first unveiled as the symbol of command aboard _Defiance, _and the Credo of _Def__iance (the name of the Captain's sword, too)_ was first recited. The Credo, in just a few lines of poetry, embodies the spirit and essence of the Ship, and concludes with the Ship's Motto: "Stand As One Defiant" --or. In the Latin phrase which borders the Ship's Flag, _In __Provexatio_L//)um/A6s»re(abbrcvlated, "IPVA").

My name is _De__f__iance._

Where others cower, I inspire.

Where others hesitate, I soar.

Where others yield. I challenge.

Where I lead, others follow.

Draw me not in haste,

For what I start, I finish.

The naked stars tremble In my sight,

For they know

That the one who wields me.

And those who follow my blade,

Stand as One Defiant.

"Standing as one" Is a watchword on _Defiance. _Election of officers takes place every year, so

members are not only encouraged to take on positions of responsibility, they are given ample

opportunity to advance In rank and position

— and even to take the Center Seat. The club is committed to the concepts of Total Quality

Management (T.Q.M.), In harmony with I.D.I.C. (Infinite Diversity In Infinite Combinations),

so that each member of the crew may explore, to the greatest extent he or she can or desires

all that being a member of one of the most dynamic and prolific Star Trek® fan clubs In the

world has to offer. And yet, at the same time, the principles of teamwork and constant

communication are paramount. Projects are undertaken with the "buddy system" in mind,

to borrow from the workings of the United States Marine Corps. Committee work and inter-

communlcation, using club "telephone trees" are both strongly encouraged. In this fashion,

_Defiance _members learn to work with each other, and through this mutual interdependence no

one person is ever saddled with all the responsibility for any particular project without also

being able to turn to a crewmate for guidance or assistance. _Defiance _members frequently

interact with members of the other area STARFLEET and science fiction and fantasy clubs as

well, at conventions, on community service projects, and just to socialize at parties. By such

bridge building, we can, all together, promote to the fullest extend, the vision of Gene's

Dream — and have a lot of fun in the process! Do not be surprised if, in that same

process, you find friends who will last a lifetime.

Welcome! The Human Adventure Is only beginning. You already have a front row seat.

Now, get up and Join In the journey.

Yours in Service To The Fleet,

Gary Scott Decker (Flt. Capt.)

Commanding, _U.S.S. DEFIANCE, NCC-1717-D_

His favorite part was still THE POEM that also served as the club's Credo and the Ship's Motto: "STAND AS ONE DEFIANT" – or, in the Latin phrase which borders the Ship's Flag, _**IN PROVOCATIO UNUM ABSTARE.**_

_**"My name is DEFIANCE.**_

_**WHERE OTHERS COWER, I INSPIRE.**_

_**WHERE OTHERS HESITATE, I SOAR.**_

_**WHERE OTHERS YIELD, I CHALLENGE.**_

_**WHERE I LEAD, OTHERS FOLLOW.**_

_**DRAW ME NOT IN HASTE.**_

_**FOR WHAT I START, I FINISH.**_

_**THE NAKED STARS TREMBLE IN MY SIGHT.**_

_**FOR THEY KNOW**_

_**THAT THE ONE WHO WIELDS ME,**_

_**AND THOSE WHO FOLLOW MY BLADE,**_

_**STAND AS ONE DEFIANT."**_

(_Dear Reader…please note. The U.S.S. Defiance does indeed still exist, but this is a historical document from the 90's, so please disregard the __addresses as__ they __have been reduced to fictional characters__ Thank you. For those who are friends of Defiance from days gone by and wish to remember old days of glory and share in new adventures, please contact me directly via PM or e-mail. Thank you. Sylvia Mohr Bartlett_

Might some think such a high calling too far for a bunch of Star Trek fans too reach for? Star Trek fans included Larry Fleinhardt, a recent passenger and participant in the NASA shuttle mission and former resident aboard the International Space Station. He knew many professors at Cal Sci were also Star Trek fans. The U S Navy had actually borrowed from the design layout of the bridge of the USS ENTERPRISE from the first series when redesigning bridges on their ships. Star Trek fans weren't the jokes some tried to make them out to be…many had gone on to become serious scientists, astronauts, geophysicists, futurists and, yes, mathematics professors. And, well, Charlie recalled the high personal price paid by some of the original members of Defiance during a dark period in fandom recalled under the name the McGinnis wars. He wasn't sure now if that was the correct spelling, but he remembered the true details all too well.

For a group of 'kooky Trek fans', Gary Decker and his group had led a charge against genuine illegal activity and they had won the day, but many had paid a high personal toll. Still he was certain most of them would say, to this day, the fight had been worth the cost they paid. That was true of his decision too. He went and took down an old picture of himself hiking nearby trails and hung proudly this document he had come to treasure once again as a touchstone. Charles Eppes had taken a stand, and from this stand there would be no retreat.


	2. Chapter 2

RETREAT TO THE HEIGHTS

Ch 2: Out Here In The Stars...

by Sylvia Mohr Bartlett aka Broken Lady, Lady Lochinvar and Hemel Lass(ie)

On a hill overlooking the Valleys of Southern California, a former CalSci professor listened as the song on his I-pod docking station stereo moved on to new lyrics, sung by Peter Cetera and Amy Grant, and equally fitting his current mood and trend of thought.

_"__Tonight it's very clear_

_As we're both lying here_

_There's so many things __I__ wanna say__ -_

_I will always love you_

_I would never leave you alone_

_Sometimes I just forget_

_Say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you cryin'_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_I could never __leave you__ alone_

_I am the man who would fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you're dreamin' of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love__you__ keep me standing tall_

_You helped me through it all_

_I'm always strong when you're beside me_

_I have always needed you_

_I could never make __it alone.__I am the man who will fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero you've been dreamin' of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the glory of love__like__ a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just the time I'd save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away__I am the man who would fight for your honor_

_I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of_

_Gonna live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the Glory of Love__we'll__ live forever_

_Knowing together that we_

_Did it all for the Glory of Love__we__ did it all for love..._

Truth was that Charlie didn't consider himself heroic, particularly, but he was proud of the choices he had made.

The choice, the decision to keep the counseling private and personal with Mary. As the counseling delved deeper, he found himself sharing a very private part of his life with the younger girl. His own, deeply held, but not often advertised belief system. This was a faith even his father and brother didn't know he privately practiced with great passion.

Years ago, as a result of a coffee house discussion, Charles's had first held a sort of informal seminar for curious fellow students at Princeton. He compared the Jewish system of understanding such things as the concept of time, the meaning of evolution vs. creation and the Jewish roots of the Christian faith.

On voice he had sought above all others as he prepared for each visit with Mary had been the wisdom of his Rabbi in Los Angeles. It was a bit far, the shul he had chosen, from his home in Pasadena, but he had wanted to preserve the unique distinction between his personal faith and his more public life. That Dad and Don had been excluded as well was sometimes commented on with some concern by his Rabbi, but Charlie had explained his reasoning well. Rabbi Meier had often suggested the necessity of his youth might no longer be relevant. Well, it appeared at last the time had come…to talk of many things…of sailing ships and sealing wax and men who would be King.

The first efforts he had made had delighted Larry. The cosmologist was quite comfortable with the idea of some sort of Supreme Being, but it had taken Charlie a while to run the numbers on it for himself.

Indeed, his discovery that each letter in the Hebrew Alphabet was also a number had generated quite a bit of excitement in his young mind. Did this mean that the true language of God was Numb3rs? Now, how cool was that!

Amita was one of the few he had taught at CalSci the year she first chose him as her thesis advisor. Who knew the girl with parents from India would turn out to be one quarter Jewish herself? She had known almost as little about Judaism as she had about the faith of her grandmother from India. Charlie smiled fondly at that memory. It had been fun enlightening the group that included that bright and beautiful face in their midst!

What was the verse in the Old Testament verse which sought for a man to stand in the gap? It had involved risk which he had willing taken on and he had fallen on his sword rather than try to explain his principals to those he felt had maligned him and Mary unjustly; in spite of established evidence from excellent witnesses that nothing inappropriate had occurred.

What was it Yeshua had said? That one should not cast pearls before swine?

Well, he hated to lump Finch and company into a host of unclean cloven hoofed meat products, but if the metaphor fits. He actually giggled a little at the image of his father finding out he was dating a piglet! Well, it is okay, Dad. You don't keep Kosher anyway!

Yes, he would teach the classes at both shul's and any where else he was asked. Perhaps this was indeed what his Uncle Itzaak had tried to tell him at his bar mitzvah, the bar mitzvah his Dad and Don never knew he had. "Charlie, I know Math is a huge calling in your life, but one day, you just might find out that God has other plans for you as well. Don't shut your mind to the possibility? Promise me." He had done so. Was that coming to fruition now?

He had had to work hard to convince the family back East…and especially his mother, not to tell Alan of the Bar Mitzvah. The truth was he had been scared. Alan so often seemed to have a hard time relating to his genius progeny. He was already far more comfortable with the sporty, handsome and popular Don than the geeky quiet and somewhat retiring (around his father) young math scholar.

With all the angst only a teenager can manage to poor into a request, Charlie had pleaded his case for the East coast family to say nothing to the West Coast Eppes about his official becoming a man in the Jewish tradition. His pleading had been mournful, uncomfortable and downright begging, but he had sincerely believed he could not risk further alienation from the father he adored, but felt he made uncomfortable. He always knew Alan loved him, of course. But he could clearly remember that, before the full extent of his gifts were discovered, Alan had not seemed so much to fear him as to dote on him. Later, as the specialists and the doctors weighed with their thoughts on the extent of his abilitites and capabilities, Alan changed. Had his father been afraid of him? Or was Alan afraid for him? He had never really been quite sure. Now, things seemed different, but how would that change when he told the whole story he had to tell?

Secret it was still, but, perhaps, not for much longer. For he could not, he thought now, explain his choice without explaining the entire history and roots of it. He hoped now he was on solid enough footing with his dad that neither the length of time the secret had been kept, nor would the nature of the secret alienate the oldest Eppes too much.

Don, he thought just might be pleased, if perplexed, to discover Charlie could indeed be the one to induct him into greater knowledge of their Judiaca roots. Certainly, since the Nazi art theft case, Don had searched databases, with Charlie's help, for more info for their father on relatives lost to that time period in history. He might be a bit miffed Charlie hadn't revealed the information during that search, but, as it said in the Word…"To everything there is a season and a time to every purpose under heaven."

Charlie stared up at the night time sky. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. Somehow, it was very reassuring to know that somewhere at least three he cared about deeply were also 'looking up' - Amita, Megan and Larry. Especially he smiled at the thought of Larry, safely tucked away in his monastery post his space adventure, Larry, he was very certain would be gazing up at that self same sky!

_"Before Lord God, made the sea and the land..._

_He held all the stars in the palm of His hand..._

_And they ran through his fingers, like grains of sand..._

_'Til one little star fell alone..._

_So the Lord God looked through the wide night air, for the little lost star on the wind down there..._

_And He stated and promised he'd take special care, so it wouldn't be lost again..._

_Now a man don't mind when the stars grow dim, and the clouds blow over and darken him..._

_Just as long as the Good Lord's looking down on him, keeping track how it all goes on..."_

Charlie smiled at his whimsy. How apropos to think of that song, which had been sung on one of his albums by Leonard Nimoy, during the days he was playing Spock, while thinking of Larry who had just come back from really going where no Larry Fleinhardt had gone before! He didn't sing the last words to the song, though he had sung the others. He just smiled...leaned his head back, closed his eyes and thanked G-d for the beauty of the skies...and peace within.


	3. Chapter 3

RETREAT TO THE HEIGHTS

Chapter Three: Through the Looking Glass

_I think it's finished now. I may adjust it some when I get a chance to review the English and grammar later, but having gone through 5 changes of clothes today with this ongoing infection, I'm too tired to do more and I want to get this up. How apropos that the episode where Larry lifted off was shown on the evening Atlantis and seven more astronauts really sailed the solar winds to the International Space Station again! 6-8-__2007__ SMB_

Charles Edward Eppes walked back out the front door of his cabin, after a hot meal of freeze dried soup, pine nuts he'd gathered, and some wild greens he knew to be not only edible, but healthy. He had other provisions, but that simple repast with the French read he'd picked up along the journey to his cabin had more than sufficed for his needs. He carried in his hands a precious relic. It was a looking glass, well; most people would say he held a SPY GLASS, but the common usage of 'looking glass' to mean a mirror was not in fact, one hundred per cent accurate. Looking glasses of all kinds did include a mirror, but mirrors were a vital part of the Hubble and other telescopes as well, including the antique in his hands. This was not a fancy telescope, huge, cumbersome, with all the bell and whistles. This was a much simpler version, crafted of wood. Its unique claim to fame and what made it infinitely precious to him was not its monetary worth, but in its place in his heritage.

This looking glass had handcrafted by a several times removed grandfather of Don and Charlie. The fact his first name was Charles; as well, his had been Charles David Eppes, was one link. Another was that this elder statesman of the professor's clan had been a multicareer holding individual. He had been a rabbi, an astronomer and a mathematician of no small note where he had made his home. Uncle Itzaak had presented it to Charles with the spy/looking glass at his bar mitzvah, explaining the history and actually giving Charlie copies of some of this long past grandfather's writings.

The wide range of subjects covered easily suggested a mind as questing and thirsty for knowledge as young Charles's own mind was, but far more was revealed there. His knowledge of what he called the natural order, of the use of the stars in navigation on land or sea, of the plant life with healing and nutritional properties, even the words he wrote examining his understanding of the writings of the faith had fascinated Charlie and drawn him in. The fact he found significance in the alignment of certain heavenly bodies with the incidence of changes in tidal ebb and flow, that similar, though rarer alignments seemed to coincide with catastrophic events like earthquakes and dangerous rip tides, increased peril to those who used the sea to travel and ply commerce, even volcanic activity, years before others declared such things still boggled Charlie's mind.

Charlie sat against his favorite rock and pulled some chocolate chip cookies he had bought in the same bakery/coffee shop where he bought his sweet French bread earlier. He munched one of them without even taking a moment to consider its geometric qualities. One thing was certain. They were delicious. He'd have to remember that place for future trips.

The youngest of his family pondered a moment on what Don and his father were doing at this particular moment in time. One thing was certain. He doubted they had they had the same unobstructed by light pollution, or, heck, air pollution that he had on his mountain perch.

Were they even aware of the celestial event unfolding above them? Why, look to the skies Don and Dad…that's the International Space Station passing by right now! There it went, right on schedule. Charlie knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't resist the impulse to first wave and follow that with thumbs up.

His initial terror at Larry going into outer space had faded over time, as the priority became how much it would hurt his friend NOT to achieve his lofty goal. There was something to be said for 'dying doing something you loved' and so, though, while Charles had had fears he had finally come to understand how much the voyage would mean to them both. Whether they were up in inner outer realms of space, he and Larry were always in each other's nearest orbit, so in the end, he had done his part to help make Larry's dream come alive. Now, he was truly glad he did.

While Larry had been in space, Charlie had been true to his inquisitive nature and read everything he could that had been written by people who had actually been in space. So, he had not been entirely surprised when Larry felt the need to retreat to a monastery before he was ready to advance back into the mundanity of every day life on earth.

Indeed, in some ways, he was surprised a decompression time, post debriefing, wasn't already a part of NASA's routine post space trip psychological requirements. Perhaps, when Larry was ready to resume some semblance of mundane life, the two of them could co-author some articles about the possible need such psychological follow-up to be published in professional journals, or magazines like Scientific American and Discovery.

Charlie himself certainly intended to run some equations and algorhythms in connection with his cognitive emergence theory work, incorporating both what he learned from reading the books he had read and from future talks with Larry. Though he thought he had once thought he had no interest in a similar trip into space, Charlie did have a secret. He was already a guest for Bhutan's first flight to take paying guests 'out there' where no Eppes he was aware of had ever been before to do a variation on the Star Trek line.

Raising his glass to his eye, Charlie established the exact time by the most ancient means possible. He double checked his result against the 'atomic clock' watch on his wrist. Dead spot on! He grinned, when you've got it, you've got it. He heard Hans Solo's voice say in the back of his mind… "Great kid, now, don't get cocky!"

He took out his star journal and drawing pencils and began to study and sketch the heavenly bodies he observed. This was the sort of thing he would have time for now. Time to look up and study the stars above, time to research and perhaps write the life story of the ancestor whose instrument of exploration of that self-same cosmos he was using. He would continue to consult for the various agencies, as he had always done, but he would also have time to travel and lecture at the many schools that requested him.

Not just schools either, there were Challenger Learning Centers scattered, not just across the United States, but across the globe. Now, that was a program Charlie found exciting. His eidetic memory unscrolled the words from their main web site easily….

"Established by the surviving family and friends of the first shuttle lost in a disaster, Challenger Learning Centers offer realistic mock-ups of Mission Control and an orbiting space station. Students join teams at computer consoles or onboard the orbiting space lab, rev up their imaginations, and work together toward the mission's goal, whether it is the launching of a probe or the interception of a comet.

It's clear that a visit to a Challenger Learning Center isn't just a field trip—it is a deeply grounded learning experience that engages students, transforming them into scientists, engineers, or researchers, and placing them in a simulated space mission where they solve real-life challenges.

Rooted in national education standards in all of the communities we serve, Challenger Learning Centers reach approximately 400,000 students and upwards of 20,000 teachers per year through a broad array of mission-based activities.

Regardless of a student's cultural background, economic situation, gender, learning style, or academic level, every Challenger Learning Center simulation provides students with an opportunity to succeed. Every mission is successful! Students leave with a renewed spirit of camaraderie and boosted self-esteem.

**Mission Simulations**

Experience the excitement of a Challenger Learning Center mission simulation while retaining gravity. Take a virtual tour of a Learning Center simulator, find out what team members comprise your flight crew, and learn about the intense preparation our astronauts and engineers complete prior to their mission.

**Learning Center Network**

Hands on leads to minds on. A powerful philosophy enacted daily at each of the more than 50 Challenger Learning Centers located throughout the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom. Find the location of your local Challenger Learning Center, and learn how it contributes to a vibrant learning community.

**Professional Development**

A variety of teacher training opportunities are offered at Challenger Learning Centers throughout the year. Learning Center programs are designed to inspire confidence when teaching science and, occasionally, just to inspire.

**Developing a Learning Center**

Are you interested in creating a Challenger Learning Center community in your hometown? We'll explain the process and introduce you to the Challenger Center staff members who can provide further information.

**Additional Information**

For more information on Challenger Learning Center programs, please contact a Learning Center Coordinator via e-mail at by telephone at (877) 443-5701; or by completing the Feedback Form.

©2007CLC Marketing SupportTerms

**"****I know one good answer to the questions people are asking about American education, American scientific leadership, and American students' motivation to learn. That answer is Challenger Center.****"**

**Buzz Aldrin**

Astronaut, Gemini 12 and Apollo 11"

_(Hope you don't consider the above info a commercial. If you have never heard of Challenger Learning Centers, I highly recommend you check them out. The above information is all factual. My Star Trek clubs, all three of the ones I have belonged to, helped raise the funds to bring one of the first of these centers to Sacramento. It is still a charity I proudly support to this day! SMB)_

Yes, Challenger Learning Centers would be a great place to share his educational expertise. With young minds already eager to learn, what more could a teacher ask for? That would be a great beginning. He knew there was one in Sacramento and one at Chabot Museum up in Oakland…or was it in Berkeley. Well, Dad could probably tell him. Who knows, perhaps Charles could discover the next young version of himself. His eagerness at the thought of that surprised him. There was a time he had been insecure enough to be hurt when Larry had pointed out a particularly bright student as 'the next Charles Eppes'. Now the thought of finding such a mind and nurturing gave him only anticipatory delight.

Checking the positions of the planets and stars for time and comparing it with his modern timepiece again, Charlie sighed. Time for the real world to intrude on his adventure in paradise! He headed to the cabin to bring out the satellite link up and special case-hardened lap top he kept up here. Even when he went to his 'Fortress of Solitude', Math Man had to make sure real life didn't come calling with dire need, while he was away.

A few moments later, Charlie sat out on the rock again, carefully setting up the foil satellite dish, aligning it properly for the appropriate geo-synchronous satellite that would bounce his signal about so he could sign on the Internet and check his secure log ins for any activity requiring his attention. Once it was in position and homing properly, he opened the connection.

Amita had sent a e-card that simply stated. "I understand. I miss you. Don't B 2 long! Luv, A." Ironically, it was an e-card of the Van Gogh painting, "Starry, Starry Night". Well, she probably was looking up just as was he.

He smiled at that thought. Still connected, even when apart, there was a time he thought, after he lost his mom…that he would never feel that way again. Now, there was Amita. Truly someone very, very special in his life. He would miss the daily working together they had shared at Cal-Sci. Perhaps it was time to think about moving beyond the courtship phase of their relationship? Now that was something that might turn the heat down from Papa and Big Brother Bear Eppes….give them the hint he'd like help popping the question. Gee, was it fair to use his relationship to deflect any heat over his decision. Was that being chicken? Okay, why did he keep hearing in his mind's ear – "All's fair in love and war, kid. And this happens to be both!" Couldn't quite place the voice in his thoughts though, it seemed to be a weird cross between Han Solo and Kermit the Frog.


End file.
